


Whole

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Baby Angels, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This is a squeal to an E rated fic called Broken.





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have Beta's they are listed in my profile.
> 
> Look little imp's :D
> 
> Enjoy the imps.

Lucifer slept soundly until something heavy landed on his chest. "Omf." He said as he reached out to grab it and got giggles instead. He opened his eyes and looked annoyed at the giggling child sitting on him grinning at him. "Come here imp." He said to the child.

The child giggled and shook its head. "No. Daddy up."

Lucifer sat up and reached out and pulled his child up against his chest. "You imp should still be in your crib sleeping." He bent his head and kissed his child on its nose.

The child giggled cutely. "Me not sleepy." Just as wings appeared out of the child's back and more giggles came forth.

"So my offspring has finally gotten his wings." He chuckled softly as he heard another set of little feet come running into the room and around to his side of the bed. "Looks like the little princess is up too." He bent down and picked his daughter up and set her next to her brother. "You two imps are going to be troublemakers aren't you?"

The children giggled and kissed daddy in turn.

"Did you get them out of there cribs again Lucifer?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Lucifer turned and laughed softly. "No, I was assaulted in my sleep by our son when our daughter showed up. They both wanted their daddy this morning." He said simply. "Besides our son has wings now through the little princess got them yesterday though. Did you two imp's fly out of your crib's?"

The children giggled and nodded there heads.

Their mother sighed as she shook her head slightly. "So netting over the crib's isn't going to keep them in is it?" She asked.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "It will not be long until we find out what other powers they have gained as well too." He smiled softly. "So why don't you join this little party, my dear?" He said with a smile. "Then once there babysitter gets here we can go out." He nuzzled his children then.

"Who wants to be fed this morning?" Their mother asked and Lucifer's wife.

The children raised there hands along with Lucifer.

"Come on you little imp's or mommy isn't going to feed us." Lucifer gently moved the children off his chest as he got up. He walked over and pulled his wife into his arms and bent his head and kissed her deeply on the lips. He pulled back and smiled at her. "I love you detective." He chuckled when she pinched him. "I know you're not anymore Chloe but I still can't help but use it now and again."

Chloe shook her head slightly as she walked over and picked up there little baby imp's as she walked back to her husband. "Your lucky I don't make you mortal anymore." She said simply as she headed towards the kitchen.

Lucifer followed after his wife happily. If he had a tail it would have been wagging as he was right behind her. So he just happily followed her checking out her ass as they went.

Once in the kitchen, Chloe handed Lucifer there daughter while she got there son seated. She turned and took there little princess and put her in her little seat. She walked over to the stove and checked on breakfast.

Lucifer poured the milk in the little sippy cups for the kids and coffee for the adults. He helped his wife set the food on the table.

Chloe sat down across from him and smiled softly at him. "Happy with your life now?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yes, I feel more whole than I ever did before my queen." He smiled at her as they finished there breakfast.

"Knock, knock?" Trixie said as she walked in with Linda and Mazi.

Chloe was cleaning up the children. "How was the sleepover at Linda's?" She asked her daughter.

Trixie stepped in and helped her mother. "It was fun." She looked at the children. "Where you a good little boy John?"

John giggled up at Trixie and made grabby hands at her.

Trixie bent down and kissed him on top of his little head.

"And what about you Lucy were you a good little girl as well?" She asked her baby sister.

Lucy reached up to grab a hold of Trixie's hair.

Trixie moved away in time and poked the little one on the nose. "Got your nose."

Lucifer had cleared off the dishes and washed them while this went down. He dried his hands and pulled Chloe along with him so they could get dressed.

Trixie and Linda took the twins and put them in their playpen while they put away there chairs out of the way.

Mazi stood there watching over the twins. "You two can't use your powers in front of your big sister or anyone but your mother, father, Aunt Linda, or my self is that clear?"

Lucy looked up at her and stuck out her little tongue at her.

John's eyes just flashed red for a moment before he turned and started to play with his sister.

Mazi sighed softly.

Lucifer walked out dressed in a three-piece suit.

Chloe walked out a short while later in a black dress that dipped low in the back and matching black high heel's. "You have all the numbers you need right Linda and Trixie?"

Trixie looked at her mom. "You look hot." She turned and looked at Lucifer. "Way to go, dad." She said laughing softly. "Yes, mom we got them."

Linda gave Chloe a thumbs up. "Have fun at the party."

Lucifer looked at Mazi. "Coming?"

"Yes!" Mazi muttered softly as she followed them out.

Once they were outside Lucifer and Chloe let their wings appeared. They both took a hold of Mazi's arms and they took off towards hell then.

Once in hell and outside the gates, they let Mazi go on ahead of them. Chloe turned and looked at Lucifer. "If you wanted to we could take the twins and return here if their powers get to crazy at there age."

"I know and I thank you for that. But they are good children who besides you have made me whole." He bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips. "Thank you, my queen."

Chloe smiled softly at him as she took a hold of his arm. "Your welcome my king."

They walked in together behind Mazikeen to join in on the party.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this shocking G-rated fan fiction of Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker. I don't really write that many G-rated fics anymore.


End file.
